<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's always the quiet ones by 404retstraintnotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546125">It's always the quiet ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/404retstraintnotfound/pseuds/404retstraintnotfound'>404retstraintnotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oops, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Phone Sex, Piercings, Size Kink, Slow Burn, So much flirting, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, all the thirst, almost, emotions snuck in, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform, more like, no beta we just die, slow seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/404retstraintnotfound/pseuds/404retstraintnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WoL has learned about [Urianger's Tattoos]<br/>WoL has learned the skill [THIRST]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which there is Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I entirely blame the book club for this.  I haven't written fanfic in at least 15 years, but then they go with the Ideas, and this is what happens.  I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.</p><p>Because this is written in second person there's not really a gender specified for WoL, but I headcanon a female, and that will probably show up more in later chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a hard fight, by any means, but as you were glancing over your comrades to ensure their health, you saw it.  One monster must have gotten in a lucky shot and singed Urianger a bit. His robe was torn on the side and you could see a dark line where he must have gotten burned.</p>
<p>“Urianger,” you called out to him, “hold a moment so I might heal your wound.” He looked confused and you gestured at his side. With a sigh he fingered the burnt cloth. “Fear not, Warrior, ‘tis just the cloth that was struck, I am uninjured. I fear Mistress Tataru may seek recompense for the destruction of her work, however.”  “But I saw a dark burn?” You trailed off questioningly. Urianger’s fingers slipped under the cloth and glanced over the dark patch you could still see. “Ah. If I might clarify your misunderstanding? Tis no burn, just mine own tattoo.” He turned to rejoin your other companions as you stared after him.</p>
<p>Your brain felt like it was full of static. Urianger? A tattoo? Suddenly you were overcome with the intense urge to <em>see it</em>. What other secrets might he be hiding under his robes? You licked your lips and headed back to your group feeling overwhelmed but so very very curious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skill: [THIRST]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The CURIOSITY.  It CONSUMES.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your curiosity was consuming you. You could hardly think for wondering what exactly Urianger’s tattoo showed. You had even dreamt about it. Vivid in your head was the moment when his long dextrous fingers slipped between cloth to brush over ink and skin. This morning the dream was different though, twisting until it was not singed cloth he reached under, and it was not *his* skin he touched. You woke panting and damp and so utterly confused.  You stared at him all the time now, though you tried to hide it, and you were sure the other Scions were beginning to notice your preoccupation.</p><p> </p><p>Enough was enough, you decided, this could not continue. You felt unable to break the boundaries of professionalism, but you need some relief and a way to distract your thoughts. You knew the library had a small corner devoted to more....common, bawdy texts to entertain members who had less interest in the scholarly arts.  You would fetch one of them, and use it to relieve yourself of this damnable ache between your legs, and *stop thinking about it* at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>By the time you gathered your courage to slink out of your room the enact your plan, it was well into the evening and most everyone was abed, which was a relief.  To be caught would be utterly mortifying, especially if you had your literary goal in hand.  Of course, you forgot that no plan survives contact with the enemy. Or in this case, a scholar in a library.</p><p> </p><p>You had successfully retrieved your textual relief for the night and were attempting a stealthy sneak back to your rooms when you very nearly bumped into the one man you had been hoping to avoid.  Considering the way Urianger was holding a cup of steaming tea in one hand, it was probably good that you had managed to stall your forward momentum.</p><p> </p><p>The memory of your dream surged to the forefront of your mind as you glanced at his face, then tore your gaze away. That was not better though as your gaze snagged on his tea cup and the way his fingers curled delicately around the saucer. You gulped, feeling your face start to flush. “Ah, Urianger, wha-what brings you here? It’s late, should you not be abed?” You could have kicked yourself for bringing up Urianger and a bed in the same sentence.  That was <em>not helping</em> you concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed around you and headed to a desk that you could see had an open book and a lamp on it.  How had you missed it on your way in? “There was a tome that drew mine interest, and so did I desire to learn all I might before retiring for the night.” Gods, hearing the word desire slip out of his mouth was like liquid fire down your spine, and made you shudder. You pivoted to face him, entranced by the glint of lamp light off his silver hair. “And you, dearest Warrior? What bring you to this place of knowledge at such a late bell?” Dearest? You gulped again.  This man’s gilded tongue would be the end of you. What was the question again? Right.  Oh no. You could not tell him the truth. ‘Oh, I just wanted to pick up some filthy smut to help me rub one out before I fell asleep so maybe I wouldn’t dream of <em>you</em>’ would be crossing so many boundaries it wasn’t even funny. “Erm. Nothing in particular, I was just taking a walk. Trying to stretch my...legs. Yes.” You could feel your face getting progressively redder as you scrambled to nonchalantly hide your book behind your back.  Maybe he hadn’t seen the salacious image on the cover. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately Urianger did not seem inclined to call you on your truly terrible lie. “If there is aught I can help you learn, do not hesitate to inquire, please.  Much of these tomes are quite familiar to me...” You didn’t hear anything else he might have been saying, your brain stuck on a loop of ‘Aught I can help you learn.’ “What does your tattoo look like?” You blurted out your thought before you could stop yourself then clapped a hand over your mouth and closed your eyes out of sheer embarrassment. You could <em>not</em> believe you just said that.</p><p> </p><p>You heard the clink of Urianger putting down his teacup, and managed to pry your eyes open to see him look at you with an indecipherable expression. “You wish to see the ink upon mine skin?” His tone of voice could almost be called a purr.  Was he...flirting? You grabbed your courage with both hands and prayed you weren't misinterpreting the situation. “Yes. Very much so.”  He hummed a sound and turned his back to you.  You were about to stammer out an apology and run away forever when he smoothly shrugged one arm out of his top, followed by the other.  The top fell to his hips where it was cinched tight enough that it stayed.</p><p> </p><p>Your mind stalled on the surprising lines of muscles on his back, before it suddenly kickstarted back into high gear (along with your heart) as the dark lines between his shoulder blades resolved into an image. There was the symbol of Thaliak nestled in a tipped over rendition of the Ewer. Cascading from the mouth of the Ewer was what looked like frothing waves that slid down under his shoulder blade and around his right side.  It must have been the water which you saw that fateful day. He turned to face you and you saw the waves continue across his waist, down into the rest of his robe.  Slowly, he reached up and hooked a thumb in his robes and pulled them down so you could see the water pool lovingly around a full color red arum flower.</p><p> </p><p>The static was back in your ears again. You were going to look at his face, maybe say something pithy, see if he really was flirting, but then. Then. Your book hit the floor with a thump and you <em>did not care</em>. A little glint in the lamplight. A metal bar through Urianger’s left nipple.  You could not catch your breath.  Your  hand was halfway out to try and touch and you may have whined a little.</p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly, you realized what you were about to do.  Your face flamed red and your hand snapped back to your side. You turned and fled, embarrassed at making your interest so obvious.  You heard him chuckle darkly behind you and thought you might spontaneously combust.  You rounded the corner and realized you had left your book behind.  Somehow you don’t think you’d need it to get yourself off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The water in the tattoo is actually lines of erotic poetry and literature when examined close up.<br/>The arum flower is the closest model I could find in game to the calla lily, which has often been likened to the shape of a vagina.  This is where that headcanon female comes into play.  For a male, the tattoo would more likely be a vaguely phallic shaped tree.<br/>Overall the whole thing sums up Urianger well I think.  Artistic at first glace but look a little closer and he's a little bit dirty and not afraid to show it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interest Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which meaningful looks are exchanged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not super happy with this one, but I need to put it out there or I'll never keep going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and you woke slowly, languidly. Last night had been such a relief. You still felt a dull simmer of lust as you mentally retraced those dark lines, that splash of color, but it was no longer the hard punch that had you frantic last night. You tucked your hands behind your head as you turned towards other thoughts.  The sound of Urianger’s voice as he offered to strip for you. The glint of metal in lamp light.  What would he have done if your aborted touch had connected, you wondered, what sound might he have made in that deliciously deep and smooth voice? In your imagination you were bold, and that dull simmer headed back towards a full boil before you were interrupted by a growl of your stomach.</p><p>Ultimately hunger won out over lust and you rolled out of bed to start your day. Meandering downstairs, enticed by the smell of food, you enjoyed the rare lazy start to your day. Coming in to the tail end of the communal meal time you managed to snag some slightly cool eggs and miraculously still warm bacon, and a seat at a table with the object of your ardor and several other Scions. Murmuring your hellos, you were about to tuck into your meal when a soft voice interrupted you.</p><p>“Warrior, a moment, if it pleases you.” Urianger grabbed your attention so easily.  Consumed with memories, you devoured his form, lingering over his chest, trying to catch a glimpse of the piercing you knew to be hiding there. “You left your book in the library last night.” You snapped your eyes up from your lust-fueled contemplation to meet his gaze, sure your thoughts were written all over your face. Just the barest hint of a smirk graced his lips, but his demeanor was otherwise placid as he pushed a book facedown across the table to you. You blushed, of course your attempt to disguise your purpose in the library failed when you <em>left the bloody book behind</em>.  “Y-yes, thank you Urianger, it’s very kind of you to return it to me.” “Ah, in point of fact, ‘tis actually a different book that I thought might be more applicable to your current interests.” He tapped the back of the book with one finger and raised an eyebrow at you. Curious, you flipped the book over to look, taking care to keep it angled away from your table mates so they would not see. Oh. Where once the cover illustrated a strongly muscled hyur, this new book boasted a tall and willowy elezen. Relevant to your interests indeed. Looking back at him, you caught just the slightest indent in his lip, as if he was biting it on the inside. Was he nervous? How <em>delightful</em>. Well, there was only one answer you could give. “Oh excellent, this will line up perfectly with my current object of study.”</p><p>You tucked into your meal, saying nothing about the slight sigh of relief you heard.   The knowledge that maybe he was not as confident as he seemed did much to soothe your embarrassment and boost your courage. Slowly the other scions drifted away to attend their duties, until it was just you and he at the table.  Urianger had pulled out a book and was quietly reading and slowly sipping a tea. You gloried in the crisp salty goodness of the bacon until it was all gone, and you swiped some grease from the corner of your mouth and licked your finger, chasing the taste. A cough and a rustling of pages caught your attention away from your rhapsodies.  Urianger was staring fixedly at his book, but you weren’t fooled. Perhaps you were not the only one watching all the time. What an intriguing theory, but how to test it.</p><p>You hooked you feet around the legs of your chair as an anchor point and linking your fingers together, stretched you arms high into the air. Relishing the pull in your shoulders, you kept the stretch going, leaning back to get your back into it too. The top of the chair made the perfect arch point as you stretched further and further, your hips rising up, arms reaching and reaching, nearly touching the floor, until you were basically in a bridge. Giving a (only slightly exaggerated) moan at how good the stretch felt, you held position for a heartbeat more before collapsing back into your seat, hips falling, hands slithering down your chest to fall into your lap. You twisted from side to side getting one last crack out of your spine before daring to look at what your theatrics had wrought. Urianger’s head was tilted down, as if he was still reading, but his eyes were raised to you, and you could see how blown wide his pupils were.  Oh yes, he had looked at the lithe arch of your body and wondered. A heartbeat, a breath, and his eyes lowered back to his book as he took a sip of tea. What restraint he had.  You wanted <em>break it</em>.</p><p>You stood up, being sure to remember your book, and circled the table. You paused next to him and spoke quietly. “You know you aren’t the only one with a body piercing, right?” Not waiting for an answer you continued on your way.  As you passed directly behind him you teasingly dragged your pointer and middle fingers along the nape of his neck, just above the hem of his robe, feeling like you were touching a live wire as you touched his skin with a lovers intent for the first time. He took a sharp breath in, and you could feel his gaze follow you hotly all the way to the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Duty Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there are longing thoughts and maybe a letter or two</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks be to Nozomi who reminded me that I am writing this for me, and unlocked my ability to just have fun and write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, no sooner had you a truly delicious series of flirtations with a gorgeous potential lover than you were both called away by duty.  A new disaster in the making left you scrambling back and forth across the face of the world and Urianger buried in old libraries and older books. On the rare occasions you returned to the Rising Stones, he had usually just departed.  You had been kept busy enough that you hadn’t been dwelling but you did dream of that singing tension.  You lamented that you had not taken the time to set up a private linkshell between the two of you.</p><p>After one particularly long and frustrating meeting with some dignitary or another you retired to your quarters and threw yourself on your bed with a sigh.  There was something digging uncomfortably in to your back though. Rolling over, you discovered the book that Urianger had lent to you.  That was right, you had fallen asleep reading it last night. You were so familiar with it by now that you had several favorite scenes, some racy some more intimate. Struck by a sudden wicked impulse, you moved over to your desk and started to compose a letter.</p><p>
  <em>Urianger,</em>
</p><p><em>Thank you for the recommendation for this book, it has been quite inspirational, and oh my has it given me several ideas to test at a later date. I thought I might take this opportunity to share with you my favorite moments, and hope that  you will also be intrigued. To be blunt, consider this a chance to see how many of my interests line up with yours, beyond the fact that you are </em>incredibly <em>attractive and I want to bite your piercing.</em></p><p> </p><p>You thought for a moment about scrapping the letter and starting again, but then you decided it was a good showing of how you actually felt, and that might be better than working to write perfectly.  A little but stilted, a little bit awkward, that nervous feeling of ‘hello, I am very attracted to you, I hope we like the same things.’ Decided, you started to go through the book again and leave little scraps of notes highlighting certain passages and scenes, before you wrapped the whole thing in nondescript brown paper. The next time you were at the Rising Stones you swung briefly by the library and left it on Urianger’s preferred desk.</p><p>After nearly a week with no word back, you were starting to worry. You considered running off for just an hour to go see if the book was where you left it, but duty won out and you headed for yet another interminable meeting instead. And when you stepped into the meeting room you were full well glad you had not skipped out, for there sitting at the table was your gorgeous elezen himself. He rose to his feet (had he always been so tall compared to you?) and reached for your hand while giving a bow. “Warrior. Tis good to see you well.” Conscious of the others in the room with you, you kept your reply to a sedate “And you as well Urianger.” His hold on your hand tightened slightly as you said his name, then he shifted his grip ever so slightly to brush his fingers over the exposed inside of your wrist (his hands were so <em>big</em>, his fingers so <em>long</em>, what would they feel like on your <em>skin</em>?) before withdrawing to greet your companions.</p><p>Well, if that was how he wanted to play, you could indulge him. The meeting started before long, and you made sure to grab a seat directly across the table from him. You slipped off your shoe under the table, but waited until he had started speaking, something about aetherological signatures and their similarity to a historical account he had found, to slouch slightly and slide your bare foot across his ankle. The sudden shock of skin on skin sent a thrill through you and made his words falter slightly and you smiled triumphantly to yourself.</p><p>He shifted his leg slightly, pressing his skin more firmly against yours. You made no further moves for the rest of the meeting, just left that hot point of contact from you to him under the table, and tried your damndest to actually pay attention to what was being said. As the meeting looked to be wrapping up, you regretfully stopped touching him to slide your shoe back on. You caught the edge of a slight frown on his face and privately agreed.  It sounded like he would have to depart again right away, which was disappointing to say the least.</p><p>You all stood from the table, and his companions were the first out of the room, but Urianger lingered behind.  They called for him to hurry but he bid them wait for just a moment. He came towards you and pulled a rectangular brown paper parcel from his bag.  “A package for you, Warrior. Upon learning of it at the Stones, I elected to bring it to you in person, rather than let it languish until you might return.” His voice was pitched ever so slightly to project so that no one would wonder at his actions. Softer, for your ears only, he murmured “A favorite from mine own collection.  Would that it brings you as much pleasure as it has brought me.” Another soft touch to the inside of your wrist and he was gone, leaving you holding what was undoubtedly another erotic novel in discreet packaging.</p><p>How curious, there was a new weight around the wrist he had touched.  A glance down confirmed that in a skillful display of slight of hand he had slipped one of his golden star bracelets onto you. You recalled how one of your notes you left for him highlighted a scene where the protagonist wore some of their lover’s clothes as a subtle declaration and marveled at how slickly Urianger had brought that to wish to fulfillment (though that was not the only thing you wished he would bring to fulfillment). Already your mind was turning over what your response to this cat and mouse game could be on your next meeting.  A stop at the market board in the next big city could probably get you what you needed.  Quick as you could you headed back to your room to examine your new gifts in privacy. Oh but this would be <em>so much fun</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A night under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh-oh, do I spy....feelings? :eyes:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I oopsed into some feels.  Sorry not sorry.  Also going ahead to mark this as f/m because Uri's decided to start calling you my lady.  Might as well label it as it is. Also a few of my headcanons about the Warrior's view of her fame slipped in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The research was done, the disaster nearly averted.  All that was left was a job left to you alone, to confront the mastermind and, if historical precedent held true, probably end up slaying a primal.  But that was for the morning.  Tonight was for a different ritual.  All the scions knew that before a difficult fight you would slip away to gather yourself if possible.  Even Urianger, who you <em>still</em> had been unable to find a private moment with, would not begrudge you this time, you knew.</p>
<p>The secret they did not know was this. You owned a house in one of the residential districts of Shirogane.  It was not much, a small bedroom, a kitchen, and various odds and ends of furniture you had been awarded on your travels.  You loved staying with the scions, the camaraderie of shared space and goals.  But on nights like tonight you would teleport directly to your house, change out of your armor and go into the city. You would wander the market, get a snack here or there. Witness the lives of the people you would fight to protect, not as Hero or Warrior, just as...you.  And when you were done with your wanderings, you would retire to your house that you couldn’t quite call home and make your way to the hot springs just down the street.</p>
<p>Stretched out in the steaming water, days of tension unwinding, you tilted your head back to contemplate the stars.  The stars. Urianger. Feeling decidedly sentimental and introspective, you considered your would-be lover. What was it you wanted from him? A bedmate? Most definitely. From his letter and the book notes he had shared, your interests meshed nicely, and though there were things he indicated he liked that did not quite get you hot, you still would not mind indulging him. A lover? A partner? More? You could not deny the appeal of someone to share your secrets with, your little rituals, the hideaway of your almost-home. But did you want it from <em>him</em> or were you just feeling lonely? You could admit, his lies and deceptions on the First still stung.  If you trusted him with even a little bit of the self you hoarded beyond your title, and he tried something like that again it would devastate you.</p>
<p>You considered what you knew of the scion, then stopped once it crossed your mind that perhaps Urianger too had a secret self, beyond that of ‘scion’ and ‘scholar’. His body art would certainly suggest so.  What secrets of the man could you glimpse at, then, from his letters and the novel he claimed as his favorite. </p>
<p>A love of language, florid and carnal both. He had not explicitly noted them, but there were several spots in the novel where the spine was well worn, as if he liked to reread those moments specifically.  One which stood out to you now was when the hero, also a dedicated scholar, got caught up in his work and was only brought out by some decidedly carnal actions by his lover. Was that what Urianger desired? Someone to break his focus if needed? Someone he could ground himself on physically to prevent getting lost mentally? You wouldn’t mind being the focus of the intensity he could bring to bear on his studies. A desire to be possessive over his partner, which you both shared.  The memory of discovering how casually he had draped his own jewelry over you still made you shiver. Perhaps he too was just a little lonely, and wanted more than just a bedmate?  Or at least, desired exclusivity.  You could handle that, it wasn’t like there was anyone there at the moment anyway.</p>
<p>All this speculation and there was only one way to be sure of any of it, and that was to talk to the man in private, which was apparently in short supply.  It was fun sneaking around behind every ones backs, and seeing how far you could push in public, but it made it damnably difficult to have a serious conversation. But barring an in-person discussion, letters had served you well so far. Resolved, you stood from the spring, now thoroughly pruned, and headed to your house.</p>
<p>As you walked the streets, you wondered what a man like Urianger had been able to see in your own letter, in the moments you called attention to. Did he understand that your love of pet names stemmed from a desire to be outside of your own titles more? That you enjoyed dirty talk so much because it was so far removed from the respect that normally followed you everywhere?</p>
<p>You let yourself in the door, stripped off your soaked swimsuit and slid into comfortable pajamas.  Puttered around your kitchen, fixing a hot drink as you were now quite chilled after leaving the steaming water. Tried to imagine Urianger in this space with you, and realized it was not a terrible thought, though you knew it would be a long time, if ever, before you could trust him with this place. Finally out of ways to delay, you settled down at your kitchen table, the only reasonable writing surface in the entire place. Being blunt had served you well so far, time to hope that trend continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Urianger,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This letter is to serve two purposes.  The first is an apology and a gift.  The apology is that you’re not getting your bracelet back. I wanted to keep it close and safe, so I had its shape changed slightly. I’d say sorry, but that would be a lie. So, sorry for not being sorry? I did have a new one commissioned for you using the dimensions of the old one.  I’ve attached it to this letter, though it is slightly different.  I need to leave my own mark on you after all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second reason is slightly more serious, and I would talk to you in person if we could find even a single moment alone, but ‘tis not to be.  So.  Letter. I found myself thinking of you tonight, wondering what it was you wanted from this. A mere flirtation? A bedmate or an exclusive lover? A relationship? Do you want the vaulted hero or the person? I want to be sure we are approaching this from the same direction.  For myself, I am open to any of the above.  Rest assured, I am not secretly pining after you, and will not be unduly hurt if you desire something simple.  But know, that if you desire more than mere flirtation, and you ever again act as you did in Norvrandt that our association would be over and also that I would likely punch you in the face. Also that if you desire something more serious, I still reserve the right to tease the shit out of you. It’s far too much fun.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stepped back outside to summon the post moogle, then stood for just a moment enjoying the night air. You tucked the peace of the moment deep in your memory.  The sweet scent on the breeze.  The sound of insects.  This was what you fought for, moments like this.</p>
<p>In the morning you woke to the chirp of the post moogle.  You shot straight into wakefulness and accepted the letter straight away, but forced yourself to slow down and prepare breakfast first.  It would not do to be felled by hunger in the middle of a confrontation. But after, you tore open the envelope voraciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My lady,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>First, apologies if this letter is not very coherent, the damned moogle woke me up with a package to the face, for which I demand kisses as recompense at your earliest opportunity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Second, gladly will I wear your mark. I admit to curiosity as to what you turned mine into.  Perhaps you will find a time to show me. Or perhaps you will make me examine your body until I find it myself. Either option would be quite enjoyable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Third. Ah, third.  I admire and appreciate your bluntness in this matter.  Ever have you been the brave one to face things head on. I beg your indulgence as I explain a little.  To start, I have not been pining for you from afar either.  Indeed I had not given you much consideration as a partner until that night in the library.  Baring myself to you as I did was a fit of madness, but full well am I to have given in to it.  Your obvious interest in mine body was a heady thing, and not something I had experienced for quite some time. The return of that first book was a fascinating insight into your person.  I wonder if you realized how much a scholar such as I could learn from such an exchange.  Regardless, our physical desires seem to align greatly, so a chance to explore you as a lover is the least of what I want.  Upon further consideration I believe that exclusivity would also be desired.  I find the idea of you in my bed and no other, that I might get to see actions and responses that others do not appeals greatly.  This applies both in the carnal sense as well as knowing you as a person and not merely a reputation. Anything more? Well I would not be opposed, but what will happen will happen and I would not force the situation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lastly, I believe I greatly owe an apology for my actions in Norvrandt.  The early years spent there were not easy, and it seemed like such a neat solution.  I failed to account for your feelings in the equation, and for that I apologize.  You would certainly have the right of it to assault my person should such a situation arise again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rest, and come back well on the morrow. There is still plenty to be said, and as you say, more taunting to be had.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Oh, grumpy Urianger was <em>adorable</em>. You could practically see his brain wake up as the letter went on and became slightly more florid. And his answer was not terrible.  An exclusive lover.  You could handle that.  And without the mantle of hero. Even better. Well, he deserved something nice for being woken up in the middle of the night. A quick glance at the clock confirmed you had just enough time before you were due to meet everyone.</p>
<p>You quickly got dressed and dashed down to the market board to get what you needed.  A quick glamour and you were on your way back to Mor Dhona.  They were all gathered by the Aetheryte to accompany you, even if the final confrontation would be yours alone. “Good morning!” you called.  “Urianger, do the cards predict a good outcome to this?” With a flourish, he drew a card.  You could see, because you were looking for it, how one of the bracelets he was wearing had a sun charm instead of a star. “Aye, my lady, it appears the prospects are favorable.” You could see how his gaze lingered on the red arum flower tucked in your hair, instead of the card he was professing to read.  “Excellent,” you grinned, “let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit more soft before we return to our regularly scheduled spice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m back!” You called out as you returned to the Rising Stones after a day of errands. “What perfect timing!” Tataru cheered.  “I’ve taken the liberty of preparing a celebratory meal to cheer our recent successes! Well, your recent successes, I suppose.  Would you be a dear and help me round up all the others? I’ll take the training room, you take the library.” You grinned at the woman as you headed for the library. “You made dinner for us? How lovely! I’m sure it will be excellent!”</p><p>You saw no one in the main area that contained desks, so you wandered the stacks until you encountered Y’shtola. You explained that Tataru had assembled a meal, and she mentioned that Krile and Urianger were also among the books somewhere. “I’ll take Urianger, you can find Krile!” You headed deeper into the stacks ignoring the scoff and mutter behind you that sounded like ‘yes I’m sure you <em>would</em> take Urianger.’ </p><p>You meandered around and around and still you did not find him, until finally you came to a corner in the far back of the room and discovered the most delicious treat. Urianger was stretched out in an armchair, eyes closed and head tipped back, dozing. You took a moment to admire the long line of his throat, down his chest and outstretched legs. He was just so much taller than you, you loved it. Now how should you awaken him?</p><p>Struck by a sense of mischief you darted forwards and smoothly slid astride his lap, knees bracketing his hips. You dropped your hands onto his shoulders and purred out “Hello gorgeous,” as you felt him stir awake beneath you. He let out a little puff of sound and his big hands came up to cup your hips, though his eyes never opened. A smile curled the edges of his mouth as he spoke.  “Hmmmm. Who awakens me? Much too tall to be Krile.” A hand slid across your back to rest right above the swell of your ass. “No tail, cannot Y’shtola. No, this specter must be mine own lover, temptation made flesh.” His eyes opened at last and his intense yellow gaze left you giddy and breathless. “Lo and behold, I was correct. Good eve, temptress.” You laughed softly and could not resist him. “Flatterer,” you breathed as you leaned in to rub you cheek against his and slid your hand to cup the side of his neck. Leaning back again, you at last delivered your message.  “Tataru bid us all assemble in the main hall for a celebratory dinner.”</p><p>You moved to slide off of his lap, but his grip on your hips stopped you. “Do you mean to renege on your debts then?” You recalled his grumpy demand for kisses in his last letter and grinned. “I would be a poor companion indeed if I did not try to help with my comrades most grievous wounds.  Where did the mean moogle get you?” You meant to tease, to give him an exaggerated smooch and slip away, but then he smiled at you, his eyes crinkling if the corners.  You didn’t think you had ever seen an expression quite so open on his face, and you were helpless before it.</p><p>You slid as far forward as the chair would allow and buried your hands in Urianger’s gray hair. Your thoughts were briefly waylaid at the look of the color of his hair against the color of your skin, but refocused again as you tilted his head down to yours. “Here?” You murmured softly as you brushed your lips against his cheek. His breath came out in a shuddering exhale. “Or was it here?” You kissed the edge of his jaw, feeling the tickle of his facial hair against your lips. “No, maybe here.” A kiss to the corner of his mouth had his hands clenching tight on your hips. “Or perhaps...” the breathless moment before free fall, and then your lips were brushing against his surprisingly chastely. Once, twice, then lingering, open mouthed but without tongue. Regretfully you pulled away, but not before giving one last small suck and the tiniest of licks to his bottom lip. “We should...we should go before we are missed.” “Yes.” He agreed, but made no move to let you go. “One more,” he said, sliding a hand up your back to cover the back of your neck and tug you forward again. “Yes,” you agreed, willingly falling against him again, “Urianger, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>By the time you broke apart again you were breathless. “We really do need to go. Imagine if they sent Thancred to see what was holding us up.  We’d never hear the end of it.” “I suppose.” Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around you. “Are you sulking? I’m sure you could find a way to make a public dinner fun. Also if you get up I’ll give you the gift I got for you today.” A smirk crossed his face. “That is the face of a man who has had an Idea.  I’m sure I’ll enjoy whatever you’ve come up with.  Come on, up you get.”</p><p>You clambered out of his lap, slightly less gracefully than on the way in, and waited for him to rise as well to give him his gift. From your pocket you pulled a small bead, and passed it over. “Here, a linkshell.  I’ve already attuned to it, so just attune it to yourself and close it, then we need not suffer any other midnight moogle assaults.” Urianger raised the bead to his linkpearl and focused.  The bead glowed briefly then dissolved.  Satisfied, you headed back for the main room, finger combing your hair and trying not to look like you had just been kissing in a back corner.</p><p>You must have been at least somewhat successful at not seeming suspicious since no one said anything at dinner, which was indeed excellent. Food and laughter and wine all flowed copiously, and part way through, just as you were beginning to feel a buzz, you felt a nudge at your foot. Raising your glass to your lips as you looked over at Urianger probably was not the best idea you had ever had. He glanced at you to be sure you were watching, then chased down a drop of wine from the side of his glass with his tongue.  You choked on your drink. Since when had he had a <em>tongue piercing</em>? No wonder he had not initiated any deep kisses, if he wanted to surprise you with that. Really, the man was just unfairly hot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow this feels a little disjointed but it's 1am and I can't figure it out any better.  :YEET:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I want you in my room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have a linkshell now, and damned if they won't use it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to whoever in discord mentioned Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys, because the line "I want you in my room" unblocked me and also turned my hornt up to 11.<br/>But also damn whoever mentioned Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys because I've been listening to it on repeat for the past 3 hours.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like Tataru has inspired all the other city-states, and suddenly they all wanted to throw grand celebrations in your honor. After some negotiations it was ultimately decided that the scions would split up and be your representatives. You ended up heading to Coerthas with Alphinaud, while Urianger headed off to Ul’dah with Thancred. Many of the others split off to other cities, leaving the Stones all but empty for a night. Perfect for some mischief.</p>
<p> You enjoyed the ball for the first half of the night, mingling and dancing.  You flattered where needed, though you hated the necessity of it. Finally you deemed it late enough, and sidled up beside Alphinaud. “Hey Alphinaud,” you chirped happily. “What do you want?” Alphinaud responded in a flat voice, too used to your behavior to not see your cheer for what it was.  You pouted a little at being caught out but answered anyway, “I forgot the gift for Ser Someone-or-other in my room at the Stones.  Can you cover for me for a bell while I go fetch it?” A little white lie, the gift was in fact in your pocket right now, but you needed to get out of there. “A whole bell, just to go to Mor Dhona and back?” Alphinaud was (rightly) skeptical but when you just smiled innocently at him he sighed and relented.  “Hurry back. It’s not me these people are here to see.” You barely refrained from a victory dance before slipping out of the room as surreptitiously as you could.</p>
<p>A quick Teleport spell and you were back in the Rising Stones.  You took your shoes off but didn’t bother to undress before sliding into bed and activating your newly created linkshell. You unlaced your bodice enough to expose your breasts and started to toy with your nipples as you waited for the connection to go through.  “Is aught amiss?” Uriangers dry tone told you he was likely not alone, but you wanted to check to be sure.  “Are you still at your party?” You queried. “That would be correct.” “Perfect.  I slipped away from mine.  I want to fuck myself, make myself cum while you can do naught but <em>listen</em>.” You purposefully pinched a nipple hard and moaned at the sting of it, just to drive your point home. “You-“ his voice cracked slightly before he regained his composure. “There will be a price to pay for such a thing.” “I look forward to it. Now, where do you think I should start?”</p>
<p>Urianger hummed then questioned “ Where are you located at present time?” “Clever man with your clever tongue,” you praised, “I snuck back to the Stones.  I’m all sprawled out in bed, dress open to bare my tits, and smalls off. Shall I tell you what I’m doing?” “Yes, please do elucidate on your endeavors.” “I’m playing with my nipples, pinching and tugging on them,” you moan, “They’re so hard, like little berries. I bet your mouth would feel so good on them right now, wet and warm.  Or maybe that clever tongue would be better between my legs.  Lick me until i’m just a mess then fuck me hard.” “All options are available to you.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, my nipples are just a little sore now from how rough I’ve been, imagining you biting at them, imagining you squeezing my breasts. It feels so good. But I’m so empty inside.  I want to put my fingers in my hole, how many should I start with?” “Three.” His voice was tight with tension.  You could only imagine what he might look like right now. “Three? That’s an awful lot right at the start.  Not that that will be hard, I’ve been soaked since I climbed in bed.”</p>
<p>You slid a hand down and brushed your thumb against your clit as you positioned your fingers. They slid inside easily, you were so damn wet. “Ah, ah, Urianger, they feel so good. I wish they were yours.” You started to piston them in and out quickly, giving yourself no quarter. “Gods, there’s this little sound as I fuck myself.  It’s so damned hot, I wonder what it would sound like if I was already sloppy with your cum.” That got a soft curse and a hoarse command for “Another.” On the next outslide you moved your pinky finger and slid four fingers back in. The stretch felt so good and you told him so.  Your words lapsed to just moans and his name, and you felt yourself getting close. </p>
<p>You heard “Pray excuse me,” in your ear, followed by the sound of a closing door and what must have been his restraint shattering. “You utter <em>minx</em>. I’m going to come over there and just shove my cock inside you.  Use your greedy cunt until it’s dripping with my seed, and then I’m going to do it <em>all over again</em>.”  Your back bowed off the bed and you stared blindly at the ceiling as you came hard. “Don’t you dare move out of your bed, I’m on my way.” You heard another door slam. You wiped your hand on your discarded smalls, and ignored the shaking in your limbs as you began to lace your dress back up. “I’ll be gone by the time you get here.  Besides, dearest, whoever said I was in <em>my</em> bed?” That little tidbit earned you another swear and promise of retribution.</p>
<p>You were, in fact, gone by the time he threw open the door, but you left your damp smalls in the middle of his mussed bed as a consolation prize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Urianger’s revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What, you thought Urianger would just take that lying down? Well yes, but he makes you take it too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently this is just gonna be full of my kinks.  Much emphasis on size kink here, there will likely be some bulge and come inflation once they actually get to fucking instead of just being HORRENDOUS TEASES. Just fair warning.</p><p>Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed here, and who bapped me on discord.  This was a struggle to write. Despite the way I could see everything happening in my head I could not get the words out and more than once I felt like I was being dumb and should just scrap everything. Being able to look back at reviews and hits and kudos definitely helped out.  I love you all. I dedicated my actual use of the phrase ‘fat elezen cock’ to you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time you made it back to your room again you wished you hadn’t been so hasty earlier that evening and had let Urianger catch you.  The Ishgardian party had gone on interminably long after you had returned to it, and it was so late it was early. You were tired and wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed. You could battle for days if needed, but hours of small talk and diplomacy left you feeling drained like nothing else.  Ishgard had offered you a room for the night but really all you wanted was your own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had you ever let Tataru talk you into heels with this dress? Your feet <em>ached </em>and as you cleared the door into the Rising Stones you stripped them off.  You walked up the stairs to the bedrooms in your stocking feet, using one hand to strip out the pins and ornaments from your hair. As soon as your own door closed behind you your dress hit the floor, but you left your stockings on in deference to the stone floor.  You were nearly asleep on your feet as you staggered over to your bed in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as you were starting to climb in that you noticed something off. There was a lump under your blankets.  Reaching out a hand you bumped into warm flesh, and prompted whoever it was to stir in your sheets. From what you could guess from the shape under your fingers your hand was on their arm. A suspicion began to form in your mind and to test it you skimmed your hand up, over the ball of the shoulder, the side of their neck, to the side of the face. The tickle of facial hair against your palm confirmed it, Urianger was in your bed. No one was playing a prank on you, or had drunkenly wandered into the wrong room (sometimes you could not believe the people you lived with), he was here, in <em>your</em> space, in <em>your</em> bed, <em>yours yours yours</em>. You wanted to turn on the lamp, to see him, to mark him with tongue and teeth, and maybe along the way apologize for being a monstrous tease earlier that night. Last night? It was late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without really thinking about it you had been running a thumb back and forth across his jaw, feeling the tickle of facial hair, and he was starting to stir. His hand came up to grasp your wrist and still your movement. “Lover?” He grumbled, “what time is it?” His voice was the low rough sound and slur of the barely awake. “Late. Early. I don’t know.” You kept your voice low in deference to the hour despite how much you wanted to pounce on him. “Mmph. Sleep. Come here.” He tugged on your wrist and you willingly scooted onto the bed to lay down. He was sprawled on his back so you lay on your side. He was so <em>big</em>, which made you wonder if he was big elsewhere too.  You hitched your hips a little bit against his and put your hand on his stomach and started sliding it down before the arm wrapped around your back squeezed you tight and stopped you. “<em>Just</em> sleep, minx. Have my revenge in the m-“ he interrupted himself with a yawn before finishing “morning.” You grumbled a little but settled down. You pressed a sleepy kiss to the patch of skin right in front of your face and then fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You woke to a warm chest pressed against your back and a knocking at your door. Groggily you stumbled out of bed, scooping a shirt up to toss on before opening the door. Too late you realized how big the shirt was and that it likely was not yours. Oops. At least it covered all your bits, you still hadn’t put smalls back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out to be Tataru knocking. “This better be important,” you grumbled, “I was still asleep.” Way too cheerily Tataru said “I know you had a late night of it my dear, but we just received word of a Garlean delegation on their way. They’re requesting to speak with you.” You looked to the side, to your hidden bed and the gorgeous elezen in it, then back to Tataru and honest to gods whined. “I don’t want to.” “I don’t blame you,” she said, looking past you into your room.  You realized from her position she could see the end of your bed and the obviously male leg sticking out from under the covers. “Good morning Urianger!” She called. “Good morn Tataru,” he grumbled back, face still smooshed into the pillow. You could only stare wide eyed at Tataru as she grinned at you. “I can stall them for half a bell but no more.” You shut the door to the sound of her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at the bed, Urianger had opened his eyes but remained otherwise lax on the bed.  The sheet was draped over his hips, and for a moment you just stared at him. “Enjoying the view, my dear?” He questioned, rolling onto his back. You were brought back to that first moment in the library, looking at the sprawling expanse of ink running down his ribs and the metal bar through his nipple. But now instead of lamplight and fulms between you, there was morning sun and he was <em>in your bed.</em> Helplessly you gestured at him. “You’re just….so gorgeous.” “Hmmm, full well glad am I to hear you think so. However. We only have half a bell, lover mine. Come here and make your apology for last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A movement under the sheet made you realize he had a hand on himself and suddenly your soft admiration was subsumed under a gut punch of lust.  From a suddenly dry throat you croaked “I...apologise?” “Come now, were you so consumed by your own lusts that you did not hear my promises? Come <em>here</em>, minx, and help me take the pleasure you so cruelly denied me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought you forgot to breathe for a moment, hearing him discuss lusts and pleasures so casually, and then you were scrambling towards the bed. You tried to regain some of your composure and the banter you had before as you quipped “You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” Your eyes were riveted on how his free hand thumbed at his piercing. “Tis true, you did sound deliciously debauched, and I’m sure the experience would have been only slightly outshone were I here to witness you stuff yourself full of your fingers,” you moaned at his words and cupped your own breasts, “but that was not all I wanted to fill you with, and would seek recompense from your person for the denial thereof. Putting your mouth to good use would be a start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled the sheet away from his body and then had to freeze for a moment. Compared to the size of his hand, his cock was a little thick proportionally, but not absurdly so.  Compared to you however, it was gigantic.  Your hand might be able to close around it.  <em>Might</em>. You shook yourself. You were the Warrior of Light, Chosen of Hydaelyn, and you would not back down from this challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crawled your way between his legs and moved to lick his length. At the first touch of your tongue he twitched and let out a groan which, yeah, you wanted him to make that sound again as soon as possible. He cupped the back of your head and gently tugged you up towards the tip. You went willingly, eager to see how much you could fit inside you. You braced one hand on his hip right over the arum flower inked into his skin and used the other to help stabilize his cock, guiding it between your lips. The head was so plump you had to stretch your mouth open extra wide just to fit it, and once it did pop into your mouth it filled you so much you could not take much more than another inch. But the sound he made had you squirming in place and pushing your thighs together.  Glancing up from under your lashes you saw his head thrown back, and the arch of his throat was a thing of beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t move up and down very much, considering you could barely fit any dick in your mouth at all.  But what did fit you rubbed with your tongue and sucked on strongly enough to draw another groan. You pulled off with the lewdest sounding pop you could make and started to kiss and lick you way back down. You tried to squirm around and sneak a hand between your legs to touch the growing ache there, but a gentle tug on your hair stopped you. “Oh no lover, you had your chance to touch yourself already.  If you want someone to touch you, it will be me.” Following his directions, you shuffled around until you were stradling his chest facing towards his feet. As you bent over to get your mouth back on his beautiful cock you could feel yourself spread open. You knew he must be able to see how you were starting to shine with arousal and it left you feeling delightfully vulnerable under his gaze.  That feeling was only reinforced by hearing him hiss an excited “yessss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your moans were muffled by having your mouth full of cockhead, but Urianger seemed to understand how much you were enjoying his voice as he kept going. His hands cupped your hips and he used his thumbs to spread you open even more.  “Mmm, your cunt looks so sweet. So good, getting so slick for me to play with.” You felt him run a finger right around your entrance and couldn’t help the way you clenched around nothing. He laughed lowly and crooned “Oh, I saw that. Feeling empty are we? Let me help.” He dipped 2 fingers inside you as a tease, but you were so turned on, so wet that they slid all the way inside. “<em>Fuck</em>.” You didn’t think you had ever heard Urianger use such a common swear before, and knowing you had reduced him to such base language thrilled you. “Look at this cunt, so slick, swallowing up my fingers as easily. And you’re still so tight, so godsdamned <em>tiny</em>, I want to see you stretch around my <em>cock</em>.”</span>
</p><p>Sometime during his diatribe you had stopped sucking and the head of his cock was just resting on your tongue as you panted in arousal. A flex of his hips reminded you and you redoubled your efforts to making him feel as good as he made you feel. In a precarious balancing act you brought one hand up to work part of his shaft in addition to using your mouth.  It was a struggle to keep your focus against the pleasure coursing through you as Urianger almost casually thrust his finger in and out of your pussy and rubbed at your clit. You could feel yourself getting close to orgasm, and clearly he could tell too because he pulled his fingers out of you.</p><p>
  <span>He tapped your hip and said “On your back minx, and spread your legs.” You did as he said, eager to get split in half by that fat Elezen cock.  You went as far as wrapping your hands around your knees and pulling your legs back and open. Urianger moved to kneel between your legs and rubbed the head of his cock against your clit. He looked obscenely large compared to you. You looked up to meet his eyes and you could tell he was thinking the same thing, and that you were both excited by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed again against your clit then down to press against your hole.  Just the act of him trying to penetrate you made you rush wet.  He moaned, staring down at your pussy, and pushed a little harder before pulling back. Back and forward, back and forward, pushing harder each time.  You could feel yourself spreading open more and more with each thrust until finally his cockhead popped inside.  You moaned his name, feeling totally overwhelmed at the stretch. He paused, reverently touched where you were joined, and murmered how lovely you looked wrapped around him.  You shifted restlessly on the bed, for more or less you couldn’t tell, but when you begged him “Urianger, please,” and your voice broke in the middle you felt no shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he pulled all the way back out then slid the head back in. It was easier that time but still incredibly stimulating. Again and again he fucked just the head into your willing body while he worked his shaft with his hand. It was so good, you were so close, but you couldn’t quite tip over the edge. Then with a final groan he pulled out and came all over your cunt. He watched raptly as streaks of white decorated your skin, and when he aimed a little down he brushed over your clit while delivering another jet of cum all over your slit that was enough.  You shuddered on the bed underneath him as your own orgasm swept through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled back on his heels and huffed a little. “I did not intend to let you orgasm at all, seeing as this was meant to be an apology, but you are enthralling. And lovely as well, wearing naught but stockings, my shirt, and my spend.” You smiled at him, sure you still looked a little dazed, and in a wordless demand held up you arms and tilted your chin which made him chuckle but oblige you.  You spent a long few minutes trading kisses, then regretfully you had to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Duty calls, I’m afraid, but at least now I have pleasant memories to recall when the prattle and demands get to be too much.” You couldn’t help but pout though, which made Urianger huff a small laugh and tap you on the nose. “I will not be able to attend any meetings with you now, not without knowing your head is likely filled with depraved imaginings.” He moved to slide one of your stockings off, and your attention was sidetracked by the feel of his hands running down your leg before he called it back again. “Is that the secret to your stoic silences then? That you are actually lost in lurid fantasies?” He helped remove your other stocking as you considered your reply. “Hmmm, sometimes, but more often it is that there is nothing I could say to change the course of action. I am the Warrior of Light, Hero of Eorzea, and I will go where bid and fight where bid, for the fate of this world and all the other shards besides.  What are words in the face of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled out of the bed as Urianger went to recline on the pillows. “I understand why you might think such a thing but -“ he interrupted himself, distracted, “pray forgive me but do you truly intend to do that?” You just looked at him as you finished pulling your smalls into place without wiping away any of his cum. “Of course you do. You are tempting me to pull you into this bed again.” You laughed and pulled on your pants as well.  “Hold that thought, maybe you can join me when I bathe after my meeting.” You held up your top, considered it for a moment, then grabbed another glamour prism from your bag. A quick flash and you had made yourself look fully dressed. “Truly lucky am I to have a lover willing to wear my seed and shirt in public and yet still appear the most composed.” His frank appreciation made you give him another kiss on your way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached the main floor and started to head out before Tataru called you back.  She had a roll for you that was stuffed with egg, cheese, and sausage for which you were profoundly grateful, and a large wink for which you were less so. On your way once more to the meeting you were waylaid again, this time by Thancred. “Warrior, have you seen Urianger? He received a linkshell call last night and went tearing out of the party and has not been seen since.  I’m worried about him.” Still riding the high of your terrific morning you sassily said “Well he was fine when I left him in my bed naught but 5 minutes ago.” You sailed past a gaping Thancred and left behind the sound of Alisaie demanding 50 gil from a sputtering Alphinaud. Gladly would you relinquish your will in the face of plans to fight your enemies, but until then you would delight in sassing your friends and the endless teasing that would surely follow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so, regarding sizes.  I play min height au’ra. You are obviously free to imagine whatever race you wish, I purposefully leave physical features up to interpretation.  But. Here’s my rant on body proportions. A min height Au’ra is 146 cm tall. Proportionally, that means 18.3 cm from chin to top of skull.  Roughly 7 inches. A hand usually measures from the chin to the hairline, so less than 7 inches. A regular sized dick is probably 1.5-2 inches in diameter which translates to about 5 inches in circumference. Urianger is 6’7”, almost 6’8”, and boy has G I R T H. Ain’t no way you’re getting your hand around that.</p><p>AND keep in mind that Urianger is only mid height Elezen. Minimum height Au’ra are the same height as him, and max height are even taller.  Au’ra girls gotta be able to fit much dick without injury somehow.  Consider it their magical racial trait.</p><p>Thank you for coming to my ted talk about the justifications of upcoming stomach bulge in this fantasy setting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Operation: Cockblock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a joke is taken maybe a smidge too far.</p>
<p>CW for this chapter: Oral sex, vaginal fingering, dirty talk, mirrors, dirty talk that might verge on humiliation depending on how sensitive you are to such things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy carp this was a struggle. I lost both Wolchans and Uriangers voices, then the amazing bookclub (which you can join here: https://discord.gg/DvmRPX5) made me start lusting after Thancred (and Aymeric, and Estinian tbh) instead.  It was a time.  But! I found them again!  Huzzah! Now they are one step closer to actually fucking!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following days were filled with errand after errand on behalf of Tataru. Or sparring with Thancred and Alisaie. Or on one memorable occasion being forced to go all the way to Dravania to deliver a missive to Master Matoya on behalf of Y’shtola. That one you were pretty sure was revenge for her finding you and Urianger kissing while he lifted you up and pinned you against the shelves of the library.  She did not yell, but her quietly spoken threat about what would happen should you get ‘bodily fluids’ (and the disdain with which she said those words was something else) on the books still lingered in your mind. Paired with the letter she suddenly had to have you urgently deliver… Yeah.  You were pretty sure it was revenge.  You and Urianger were left with precious little time to explore each other and you were reaching the end of your patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That morning you woke up to Urianger’s head between your legs. He had been rubbing his face against your thighs, but once he knew you were awake and willing, he gave you a hungry look that made you shudder before he lowered his head down. He got to give you one long lick with an expert flick of hard metal against your clit before there was a pounding at your door and Thancred’s cheerful voice. Urianger pulled away (for which you could have happily maimed Thancred) and muttered some truly creative curses against your thigh. Another pounding, though not the kind you wanted and finally you scooped up a nearby shoe off the floor to hurl at the door. Thancred took that to mean you were awake at last and threatened to come drag you bodily out of your room to spar if you were not downstairs in 10 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shared an exasperated look with Urianger before starting to untangle yourself from him. You knew Thancred rarely made idle threats about sparring. “I swear by every god ever worshipped and every Primal besides, I am going to punch Thancred in his stupid cockblocking face,” you grumbled, moving to your washbasin to splash water on your face. “This is a crime, leaving me feeling so empty all the time.  I should just kidnap you away to a place where we can just be naked all the time and take every last ilm of pleasure we can from each other.” You pushed a rough hand against your mound trying to relieve the ache there before moving over to your dresser to choose some clothes for the day. “And what is it you desire to be filled with my dear? My fingers? Perhaps even my fist? No, perhaps it is my tongue you desire.” He came up behind you and pressed the large bar of his erection against your back, his hands resting lightly on your hips. “You godsdamned tease, I want all of those, and we have time for none of them.” Your eyes met hotly in the three-fold mirror above your dresser as you pushed back against him. “We have time for this. Foot up on the dresser my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under his direction and verbal coaching you wound up crouched on top of your dresser, leaning back against his chest.  With your legs spread wide you were incredibly, indecently exposed in the mirror, and you loved it. Uriangers’ hand snaked over your hip and reached between your legs, parting your folds. “Look at you. So soft and pink. Beautiful.” You stared in the mirror down at where he was petting you, and it was quite mesmerizing, watching his long fingers rub your clit then down to dip just the tip of one finger in your clenching hole. “You’re so wet and we’ve barely started. I can feel you squeeze my finger, trying to get more.  Your cunt is so greedy.” He chuckled in your ear. </span>
  <span>You looked up and saw his face in the reflection. He was staring intently down at where he was touching you, dipping two fingers in now and spreading them apart.  He seemed fascinated to watch you stretch open. “Oh.” Was that breathy sound your voice? You had barely done anything and you felt almost wrecked. Clearly continually getting denied for days had made you rather <em>on edge</em>. “You like to watch, don’t you Urianger? Like to see your actions written across my skin like words in a tome?” That got two fingers shoved brutally all the way into your pussy, his palm slapping against your clit, before he pulled them back out to play just inside your entrance again. “I do love to watch, to see your responses to my actions, my fingers, my cock.” He pulled his fingers all the way out to rub harshly at your clit before slamming them back inside you making you moan and squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trusting him to hold your weight, you reached up to fondle your breasts, using the rough fabric of your sleep shirt to rub and stimulate your nipples. He was practically panting in your ear and sounded wrecked as he commanded you, “That’s right lovely, touch yourself.  Rub yourself all over my hand.  I want to see you come on my fingers.” “Wha-what about you?” You queried breathlessly, unable to stop the small rocking motions of your hips, but not wanting to be a totally selfish lover. “Waiting just makes release all the sweeter, lovely, do not worry on my behalf.” Your thoughts were circling around how much you wanted to be stuffed with cock and cum and filled in ‘and then you’ll have more to fill me with later,’ which didn’t entirely make sense, but apparently also bypassed your brain to mouth filter in some form because then Urianger was easing another finger inside you.  He made a hungry sound saying, “Oh, look at you my star, so full and still so greedy for more. You are absolutely perfect. <em>Look</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened eyes you hadn’t realized you closed and looked in the mirror. “Oh,” you whimpered.  You looked so debauched, face flushed and groping yourself. Siding your gaze down your body, you became mesmerized at the flex of the muscles in his forearm as he thrust his fingers in and out of your body. And then there, at your center, delicate pink flesh spread wide.  You could see the glistening slick coating his digits as they slid out of you, then feel the delicious slide back inside. His free hand wrapped around your middle and those lovely long fingers started to rub at your clit, small tight circles.  At the additional stimulation your eyes flew back closed and started to rock your hips in earnest, moaning uncontrollably. Your hand dropped away from your breast to rest against his forearm, feeling warm skin and a flex that corresponded to that delicious push and pull inside you. “What do you see inside your lids my dear, what do you imagine that is not here right now?” His low voice drove you crazy and you could only babble and moan your answer and hope it was coherent. “You, your c-cock, ahhh, s-stretched full, d-dripping cum on your H-HAND!” Your last word was a shriek as he crooked his fingers just right.  You were teetering right on the edge as he rumbled more praise “You perfect, filthy girl. I would adore making you drip with my spend again, and again, and <em>again</em>.” His last word was punctuated with another crook of his fingers and you were gone, squeezing his hand with your cunt and wailing his name as the world whited out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You came back to yourself as he heaped more praise on you and stroked your trembling thighs.  You could feel how hard Urianger was behind you but were too limp to do much as he guided your slack, pleasure-numbed limbs to turn around and sit properly on top of the dresser.  You loosely wrapped your arms around his middle and your head tipped forward to rest against his chest, the only sound both of your ragged breathing. Finally you felt calm again and looked up at him feeling shy.  “Did you mean it?  The...the things you said?” All the things you had just said and done and this was what made you blush. He hunched over enough to press a kiss to your lips before reassuring you “Yes.  You are so very perfect and the acts you described.…” He sucked in a breath and you remembered he had not found his release as he devoured you with his intense yellow gaze. “It is as if you pulled some of my most erotic ideas straight from my dreams. Willingly would I submit to being kidnapped by you.” You pressed another kiss to his lips, and your hands were just beginning to roam again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another knock on your door, a sound you were truly coming to hate, and Thancred’s voice <em>again</em>. “Time is up, Hero! Come out, come out, come start your day you lazy woman!” Ohhhh, you were going to beat him <em>so hard</em> when you sparred.  You might even just slip and kill him. You said as much out loud and earned a hoarse chuckle from Urianger. A moment more spent pressed together, then you and Urianger disentangled yourselves. You pulled on something random from the dresser, which you would never be able to look at the same way again, grabbed your weapon and slipped out the door, ignoring Thancred’s mocking for your clashing outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparring led to chores, which led to various other things that left you running to and fro and unable to find a moment alone. It was quite clear now that your friends were doing this on purpose and you weren’t sure why. So when Alphinaud approached you barely a moment after you were through the front door claiming he had an urgent errand that needed doing and would you please help him, all you could do was stare at him mildly. You were so far beyond frustration that you felt nearly hollow inside. It took surprisingly little time for Alphinaud to crack, fidgeting and sputtering and eventually muttering that he told them it wouldn’t work. “Alphinaud,” you told him surprisingly calmly, “would you please gather everyone in the main room? I have a message of my own to convey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took your time making tea before approaching the table where everyone had gathered. That you set down exactly one extra cup in front of Urianger was a message missed by no one but you made it even more obvious by sliding onto his lap. He started a little in surprise but quickly relaxed and accepted the drink you had made for him.  You couldn’t tell if his relaxation was true or feigned but you would take it and apologize for what you had planned later.  At last, you felt your composure would hold up to what you wanted to say and you would not yell, break into tears or start laughing uncontrollably. “You lot are clearly trying to deny me the best cock I have ever been promised.” A small sputter from behind you as Urianger choked on his tea at your words.  You ignored it and forged ahead. “I don’t know why, and honestly I don’t particularly care at this point.” A scoff from Y’shtola accompanied by a pointed look at Thancred who shrank a little in his seat. Interesting, but you were determined to get through the speech you had planned. “So, here is what is going to happen.  I am taking a vacation. No, I will not tell you where.  I will have my linkpearl, but so help me if any of you contact me for anything less than a world ending event I will run up a truly devastating debt in your name and have Rowena collect on it. Are we clear? Good.”  Not giving anyone time to protest you stood up and offered your hand to Urianger. “Come along then, consider this your official kidnapping.” He hastily stood up, taking your hand and entwining your fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You headed for the door but stopped at a call from behind you. “Don’t you need to go gather clothes or personal items?” Thancred, you should not have been surprised.  You turned to look the apparent mastermind dead in the eye as you said “Why would we need clothes?”  Thancred's jaw dropped open. Feeling pleased with yourself you sailed out the door, lover in tow, to go get thoroughly fucked in the best way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The joke from the summary: Thancred strikes me as the one of the scions who would think it was funny to cockblock some newly hooked up friends and rope everyone else into it.  He just carries it on for a bit too long.  (Living at the Rising Stones is basically living in a college frat house in my head) I know he's actually a loveable rogue with a heart of gold, I just needed someone to be the cockblock and it was him in this story.  Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get a chance to shine in another story I write.  He's too hot to be left out.</p>
<p>Anyway, sexcation. </p>
<p>Snowy Coerthas cabin, snuggling, blankets, warm drinks, fucking each others brains out?<br/>OR<br/>Costa del Sol, skimpy bathing suits, sun and sand, fucking each others brains out?</p>
<p>Let me know which you'd like to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>